Dreams
by Rosy Nic
Summary: What If the Core Four went to stage school in New York city, how would they meet and would it affect there furture
1. Introduction

Dreams introduction

Okay this another story that I have started and never got round to posting the introduction or even writing the first chapter as I have been so busy – dam Photoshop enjoy, first chapter up soon

Main Characters 

Ryan Atwood – From Austin Texas, has an acting talent is very shy and is very aggressive has been in trouble with the police in the past.

Marissa Cooper – From Newport Beach, California, is a talented actress and singer, has been modelling since 10. Is very confident, but finds it hard to trust people, has problems with drugs.

Seth Cohen – From Berkeley, California, is a talented artist and musician. Has a witty sense of humour, has been bullied in the past.

Summer Roberts – From Seattle, talented dancer, is very bitchy and head strong.


	2. Chapter One

Dreams Chapter one

The sun shone on the city of New York as Ryan Atwood walked out his hostel on his way to School. He had been in living in the hostel since his coming to New York when he got in the highest classed performing arts schools on the east coast nearly a year ago. He passed many of the sites that dominated the city and nearly got knocked down by about 2 taxis. He finally reached the front door of his performing school, opened the door and walked in to a large hallway and found his way up to a large stairway that was packed with students with scripts and 7" records waiting in a queue, another audition day he thought and sighed.

He reached the top of the large staircase and turned right to a number of medium classrooms and opened second door and walked in, at the desks sat a load of students talking, reading books or lots of pieces of paper, they turned their heads as Ryan walked in the door and then within a spilt second were talking again, he took his normal seat at the back of the class and waited for the teacher to start there home group session.

After a few minutes a teacher came in the door carrying what seemed to be a large pile of paper, the teacher but these on the small wooden desk at the front of the classroom, straighten there jacket and sat down, sorted the pile of paper and reached into the pocket of the jacket and got out a pear of rounded spectacles and put them on before addressing the class.

"Good morning everybody, right I will take the register and then you can get to your classes, okay listen for your name and say yes Miss if your are present". At that moment the classroom door opened and a brunette came in the middle of a conservation with a person in the hall, turned round the teacher looked at here with the semi angry. After about 30 seconds of silence and the whole class looking at her, she finally said the most important 3 words

"Sorry I'm late"

"Go and sit down, now I can start"

She looked down at the paper and took a pen from another pocket in the jacket and then said with a clear voice

"Ryan Atwood"

"Yes Miss"

The registration session took along time and when it had finally finished they all left the room and went there separate ways to there different classes and Ryan climbed up another set of stairs to a small classroom, where kids were sitting on tables, talking about the amount of parties and college girls they had pulled the previous night. Ryan spend most of his nights in the hostel or working at the Diner a few blocks from the hostel, serving coffee and meatloaf to the hungry customers, it was a dead end job, but he needed to the money to pay the fees for school otherwise he would be kicked out, and he did not fancy that a lot.

Ryan took his normal seat by the window of the classroom and looked out of the window on the busy streets of the city, and took another sigh as the teacher walked into the room, her dark curly hair bouncing on her shoulders. She sat down on the chair that was by a small desk at the front of the classroom, then after a pause of 1 minute everybody stopped talking and turned to face her and sat down on the chairs and looked interested as she began to speak

"Right, welcome class, today we are working on character building so I want you to go into pairs and start generating ideas about the characters you thought of last session"

Then the teacher finished speaking and opened a folder full of paper work and got out a pen and started to go through the paper work whilst the rest of the class got into pairs to start the work that the teacher had just set.

Ryan was always the one left to work by himself, but today it was going to change over in the corner he noticed a lonely dirty blonde haired girl, twiddling a pencil and looking down at piece of paper, he decided to go over to her and see if she wanted to work together. He took small steps over from his window seat to her seat then bent down to get to her eye level then, waited for her to turn around or even notice than he was bending down there, after what seemed forever, she finally too notice of what Ryan was doing and said

"You scared me, you partner less"

"Yes" Ryan said a little nervous

"I will work with you and grab a seat; you bending down is freaking me out"

Ryan grabbed a chair and sat down and got a piece of paper out of his leather jacket, which contained a few scribbles of characters, and put it on the small desk that the girl was at

"This is your characters then?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"If I could read you're writing" she joked laughing

Ryan smiled

She studied the paper and started to write some notes on the a piece of paper, then looked at Ryan and smiled

"Good ideas, I think that you need to improve on Rita's past, a part from that they are pretty good"

"Thanks" Ryan said with a week smile

"Can I see yours if I may"

She handed over the piece of paper that she was writing on earlier and he looked at them, they seemed to be perfect characters, nothing wrong with them, perfect just like her, be the time he had looked at her characters the teacher had stood up from where the desk was and was standing at the front of the class and then she said

"Class hope your character building exercise has gone well, next week we start to write your characters in your own plays, okay its lunch break, you have your speech class next"

Ryan stood up from his chair and gave the piece of paper back to the girl and said

"Great characters, by the way"

She smiled and Ryan picked up his small bag and left the classroom, to the lunch hall.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ryan walked towards the lunch hall, were the daily food was being served and everybody sat down with trays, going through lines or talking about the gossip of the day.

He found an empty table and sat down on one of the chairs. Picked up his knife and fork and started to cut up his food that was on the tray. Then a curly haired boy joined Ryan at the table, he had a pair of drum sticks in his back jeans pocket.

Ryan looked up at the person opposite him at the table, acknowledged the fact he was there and carried on eating his food. Then two girls joined to the table and an interesting conservation started between the girls.

"So did you hear about her?"

"Of course everybody has, was it that posh kid"

"Yeah from what I heard"

Both boys listened to the girl's conversation, wondering what they were taking about. Until what looked the girl's boyfriends came over to the table looking rarer angry, that they could sit with there girlfriends. They put there trays down and then came over to were the curly haired boy sat eating his food and said

"Move drum boy,

After clearing his throat before replying to the question and saying under his breathe

"No"

"What that's queer"

"No I will not like to move I was comfortable here"

Before anybody could pause for breathe, one of the boys that were with the girls had come round to the back of were the boy was sitting and grabbed the chair by the back and pulled it forward with all his strength, resulting in the boy falling to the fall his lunch tray following spilling the contents all down his top and trousers.

Ryan had seen bullying all his life of all descriptions, he had been one once and it was not pretty, he changed since he had moved to the city. As the bullies told the boy opposite to stand up, he refused still trying to remove the lunch from his top. When he did not do what they said they pulled him up by his curly hair which made the lunch hall look up for 2 seconds before they turned on him punching and missing before finally giving him a black eye. As the boy tried to recover from his black eye they took his chair and moved on to the next person.

One of the group of bullies came towards Ryan who ignored there request to get up and move. He just carried on eating his lunch trying not to get involved. More bullies came and formed a large group; they walked over to the table and had a small chat with each other.

Then they came up to Ryan and tried to sweet talk him into moving. Still ignoring the bullies pleases Ryan still continued to eat unfazed by it until something made him click it was something the bully had said

"I said for the sixth time move you little bitch"

"What did you say?"

"Move I want to sit down"

"I was here first" Ryan replied getting angry

"So what….do I care" the bully answered joking with the group of bullies

"I do"

At this point Ryan and the bully looked each other straight in the eye. The bully started to push Ryan and then again before Ryan pushed him with a lot more force that sent the bully into another table sending there lunches to fall to the floor.

The bully recovered and went for the first punch which Ryan ducked out of the way, the second punch managed to get Ryan in the face making him stagger back. He was not going to give up this easily, so he aimed and caught the bully out, knocking the bully to the floor leaving him to dust him self down. Ryan had just time to catch his breathe back, just as the bell for the end of lunch rang.

A few moments later the bullies disappeared as the bell rang, of to there classes Ryan went to the table were it had all started and the curly haired boy was leaning against. They both shared a smile before the boy said

"You were awesome"

"Thanks" Ryan replied

"No I mean it, you showed those bullies"

The boys looked at each other before introducing themselves

"How silly I forgot to introduce myself Seth Cohen"

"Ryan Atwood"

Ryan cheekily smiled, as both boys started to make there way to classes and where chatting

"So you get hassle from them regularly"

"Yes I do, just because I'm different, a geek, queer"

"Don't worry about that, we are all different unique, that's why we are here"

"Thanks, you want to do something after school"

"Yeah"

Both boys went into different classrooms for lessons and smiled.

AN1: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, sorry I have not updated in like a year, but I'm back . Hope you enjoy the chapter and review please


End file.
